An optical access network is an access network in which an optical fiber serves as a main transmission medium, and is divided into an active optical access network and a passive optical access network according to system distribution. According to where an optical network unit is located, the passive optical access network may be divided into several types such as FTTH (fiber to the home), FTTB (fiber to the building), FTTC (fiber to the curb), FTTN (fiber to the node) and FTTDp (fiber to drop/distribution point) and the like. The passive optical network technology is a kind of point-to-multipoint optical access network technology comprising an OLT (optical line terminal), an ONU (optical network unit) or an ONT (optical network terminal) and an ODN (optical distribution network). An MDU (multi-dwelling unit) and an MTU (multi-tenant unit) are ONUs under types of the FTTB or the FTTC or the like. Both the MDU and the MTU are collectively referred to as an MxU, and the MxU is generally a frame-type device.
The FTTDp is a new access network type in which an optical fiber is laid to an outer wall of a residential house and the last distance within the residential house is still connected by using an in-house copper cable or a wireless interface, which reduces cost compared with that each user needs to lay an optical fiber in the FTTH type. A DPU (distribution point unit) is an ONU under the FTTDp type and is generally a cartridge device. The number of DPUs and of home gateways is in the same order of magnitude.
There exists at least a following problem in the prior art. Since a DPU is different from an MxU in structure and large in quantity, which leads to complex operation, maintenance and management, if a provider wants to add an access network node of the FTTDp type to an original network, a management system needs to be modified. However, the modification of the management system will increase cost of operation and maintenance, and interrupt service of a lot of existing access network users, thereby affecting the use of a network of a user and bringing inconvenience to the user.